


lonely this christmas

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: peter turns up on you door christmas eve hoping not to be lonely this christmas





	lonely this christmas

You and Peter had split up 3 days before Christmas eve. All over a stupid argument which you can’t even remember how it got started, but remember how it ended. You and Peter had been shouting for at least 40 minutes, about Christmas and Peter not caring not putting in any effort for it. When you screamed at him “well if don’t care then leave” you told him so he walked out the door.

Christmas eve and you still hadn’t spoken to peter, both too stubborn to call one another and apologise. The TV was on but you wasn’t watching it instead you stirred at the lights on the tree thinking of Peter.

You thought about how the gifts under the tree and the fun you had going to buy them together, trying on silly hats in one shop when getting a scarf for Isaac. The way Peter had better taste in clothes when it came to buying a dress for Lydia and new leather jacket for Derek. He was even messing around with the star wars toys as you looked for something for stiles, sneaking up on you in a dark Vader mask “will you join the dark side sweetheart” he said though the voice changer. 

As you look up at the tree you remembered how romantic buying the tree itself was. Peter had gotten you hot chocolate and both listened to carollers. Then coming home that night and decorating it, on the way back Peter had spent a silly amount of money on lights and decorations for it. Once you had finished you asked Peter did he get a star or an angel for the top. He laughed grabbing you, lifting you up mocking putting you on the tree “an angel, unfortunately I don’t think you will fit up there and your the only angel I see” he whispered in your ear. You looked you at the star on the top, the tears fell more rapidly now then before as you remember him lifting you up to place it. 

Annoyed with yourself for getting so worked up over him you turned everything off headed for bed. A knock made you jump, You looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. You walked to the door nervous trying to think who would be knocking so late, you wasn’t if you should answer it. Another louder knock go to the door, you carefully opened the door seeing peter. Rolling your eyes, you opened the door fully looking at him. “what are you doing here Peter?” you asked him trying to hide the fact you had been crying. “I wanted to talk to you” he said still stood in the doorstep. you groaned, “its almost midnight on Christmas eve cant this wait till after Christmas” you say a little annoyed at him.   
“please y/n only five minuets” he said again. you felt the cold wind hit you, watching the rain pour down around him. this was the first time you noticed how wet peter was. Stepping sideways you let him past, he smiled saying thanks. he stood silent for a few moments trying to think of what to say.

 

Growing impatient with him “what did you want to say peter, I was going to bed when you knocked” you tell him hoping he might just leave. “I’m sorry” he said low still looking at the floor. Apologies where hard for peter, even when he was wrong and knew he was he never apologised for it before. You stood with you arms crossed over your chest waiting for him to say more. Peter looked up at you making sure to catch your gaze “i mean it I’m sorry y/n, the last few days have been hell without you. All I’ve thought about is you and how much I want you back, how much I wanna be with you this Christmas and many more after it” he said.

You hadn’t noticed him move but peter was standing inches away from you now, his hand reached up wiping a tear you also hadn’t notice fall on your cheek, nuzzling you face into his hand missing his touch. “and in the word of a song by mud, it will be lonely this Christmas without you to hold” he joked. You laughed at his cheesiness putting your hand on his “I’m sorry to peter it was stupid argument that got out of hand due to stress, I love you too and don’t want to spend Christmas without you either” you told him back. Peter leaned in and kissed you not stopping until you needed to breath. The clock chimed 12, peter put his hand in his pocket pulling out a small thin box. You already know it had jewellery inside without opening it from the box. “merry Christmas y/n” Peter said giving you it, you put it under the tree with rest of the gifts. Peter looked with a sad expression, you took his hand smiling “its Christmas day we should be sleeping” you say leaning him up the stairs, peter was right nether of you would be lonely this Christmas.


End file.
